


stay with me tic tac

by im_your_squip



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Amusement Parks, Angst, Arguing, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Chloe Valentine - Freeform, Confused Jeremy Heere, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Ship It, Jealous Jeremy, Jealous Michael, Jenna Rolan - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Multi, Non-Binary Squip, Pining Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski - Freeform, SQUIP - Freeform, Squips (Be More Chill), Texting, argument, oof, the Squip is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_your_squip/pseuds/im_your_squip
Summary: Jeremy Heere might, just might, (totally does ), have a major crush on a certain Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor.The whole squad get's to see his pinning, also Michael's jEaLoUsAnd the Squip comes to a startling conclusion.





	1. oh it's like 2 am (here's a cardigan)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy whatever this turned into ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters get better, hold in there lovelies :)

“I don’t care if it has a body! I don’t care if it’s ‘nice’ now, which by the way I’m still not sure about, you spend way too much time with you’re talking tic tac!” Michael Mell yelled at Jeremy. They were walking back from school when Jeremy said he was going to hang with Squip this Saturday, which was tomorrow. Michael had been annoying him about the Squip for a while but never had he yelled. 

 

“Maybe you just don’t understand!” Jeremy commented back, looking up to see his house in view. His dad was away for the weekend, and Michael and he had talked about having a sleepover, but nothing was final. It wasn’t like Jeremy was breaking any plans! Plus, they were hanging out together tonight, wasn’t that enough? 

 

“I do understand, I understand that you think that things new body is hot, and you want to get in it’s pants. Well guess what, it can’t feel, Jeremy.” Michael huffed but they both continued walking towards Jeremy’s house. Jeremy tried to hide his red face. 

 

“I’m not arguing with you about this, plus I’m not trying to get with the Squip, it’s a quantum intel unit processor or whatever.” Michael sighed, adjusting his backpack straps as they walked up towards the house. 

 

“It’s a computer,” Michael muttered, walking into Jeremy’s kitchen. He watched as Jeremy set down his back and ran a hand through his hair. Looking up at Michael, he sighed, “Listen, it’s not my fault you don’t like the Squip, alright? I mean I get it, but the whole optic nerve blocking is behind them. Let’s just, I don’t know, play AOTD or something.” Michael nodded. They grabbed snacks and headed down the stairs. Jeremy’s basement wasn’t the same as Michael’s, but it would pass. They sat down and began playing, both still on edge. 

 

Eventually it was getting late. Somewhere along the line they had resumed their regular talking as they played. Jeremy looked over and noticed the clock read 11:57. 

 

“Hey, Michael, I could just push back hanging with Sq- them, and you could stay the night?” Jeremy asked looking over at the other boy. His red hoodie was tucked around his waist and his eyes were glued on the screen. 

 

“Sounds great, I’ll text my moms, but there cool with most things,” he replied, pausing the game to take out his phone. Jeremy did the same and noticed a text from the Squip. Not wanting to start another fight, he ignored it for now. 

 

They kept playing till around two in the morning. That was when Michael’s avatar stopped moving, Jeremy looked over to see him with his head tossed back, glasses and askew, and light snores coming out of his mouth. Jeremy stopped the game and peered down at his unconscious friend. He would wither have to wake Michael or drag him somehow to the bed. He opted for the second option and attempted to pick up his unconscious friend. Michael’s limp body was heavier then expected and Jeremy almost fell backwards. Somehow, he managed to drag his best friend over to the spare bed in the basement. He flopped him down and sighed. A small smile graced over Michael’s lips and Jeremy brought a blanket over him. 

Jeremy headed over to the couch with a couple random blankets in his arms. After sitting down, he opened his phone, the Squip’s text appeared once again. This time he clicked on the chat. 

Tic tac: You left our blue cardigan here the other day. I will be driving past your house on my way back from an event later in the night. Would you like me to put it on your stairs? 

Jeremy: Oh sorry, I just got this, your probs home by now. 

It only took a second for the Squip to reply. 

Tic tac: No, I’m still out. What are you still doing awake?

Jeremy: sleepover w/ M 

Tic tac: Oh  
Tic Tac: so, I’ll drop it off on your step, you can retrieve it when you awake. See you tomorrow unless you now have a prior arrangement with Michael. 

Jeremy: wait  
Jeremy: I want to see you 

Crap, he sounded needy, alright time to back track 

Jeremy: I mean to say hi   
Jeremy: Why are you out this late?  
Jeremy: I mean do whatever  
Jeremy: We coOOOool  
Jeremy: But like, I’ll be upstairs.

Tic tac: It’s of no importance why I’m out. I do not require the same amount of sleep as you. I said I had an event. I think it would be beneficial for you to rest. 

Jeremy: Nope, I’m fine, see you in a bit. 

Jeremy tiptoed upstairs. After a few minutes of waiting (for some reason he was really nervous and hoped there the Squip wouldn’t be able to since his sweaty hands or some of the thought lingering around his brain…) Jeremy looked down and realized just how bad he must look right now. For once, he was still wearing his clothes from the day before, but now they were wrinkly and stained. Jeremy futility tried to fix it, before hearing a soft knock at the door. 

Jeremy sprang up and went to the door. Making sure it wasn’t a murderer, he opened the door fully. He tried not to let out an audible gasp at what he saw. The Squip was dressed in their usual formal attired but their hair was messy they looked tired. Nonetheless, there neon blue eyes home in the dark lighting. They cracked a slight grin at Jeremy who realized his mouth was hanging open a bit and that he hadn’t said anything. 

“H-hi,” he was able top manage, barely getting the words out and cursing himself for it. 

“Hello Jeremy,” they said back with a sly smile. Jeremy ignored the twist in his gut. The Squip looked so… so… good, with the moonlight behind them at the faint blue tint of their skin. “Here’s your cardigan,” they said, extending a hand with the cardigan in it. It took Jeremy a moment to realize he was meant to take it. 

“Th-thank you,” he replied. The Squip moved their hand up towards Jeremy’s face. Jeremy felt his whole-body blush and held his breath. Squip gently brushed the pad of their thumb against Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy tried not to let his eyes dart down to the Squip’s lips. The Squip then pulled back and flicked a piece of string that must have come from Jeremy’s blanket off their finger. 

“That was on your face, I presumed you did not intend to keep it there. Now, Jeremy, you must sleep, and I must go. Hope your evening goes well.” Jeremy stood there holding the cardigan and tried to think of an excuse for the Squip to stay. He couldn’t.  
“’Night” he got out. 

“Goodnight Jeremiah.” Jeremy almost dropped dead at the sound of the Squip’s low voice saying his name. “Have fun with Michael,” they said before turning and walking down the stairs and path. Michael! He had forgotten! Hopefully he didn’t wake up in Jeremy’s absence. Jeremy rushed downstairs with his cardigan in hand. 

Michael sat up looking sleepy and cute, “Where were you?” he slurred. 

“Just grabbing my cardigan,” Jeremy replied with a smile. Michael nodded and laid back down. Jeremy went over to the couch and sat back. 

Maybe Michael was right, maybe he did- no. 

Jeremy looked down realizing something. He really hoped it wasn’t there when the Squip had come by. Maybe it was because the Squip come by. 

Jeremy laid down on the couch and considered his options about his… problem.


	2. opposite game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip comes over for their weekly meeting (0 o 0) Michael chooses a bad time to call.  
> (Also please comment if I should continue this series :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy cause i don't even know. (sorry my grammar might suck)  
> :)

The next morning Jeremy woke up slowly, rolling over to see Michael on his phone, laying on the bed. “Hey,” Jeremy said, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Oh hey,” Michael responded. “I didn’t know if you were up, figured you would want some rest.” Michael looked at his disheveled friend. “So, uh, want to play video games till lunch?” Jeremy nodded, and that’s what they did. For lunch they eat some leftover macaroni before Michael drove home. Jeremy waved his friend goodbye before collapsing back on the couch. 

 

Michael was decided to stop at seven eleven on the way home. He was greeted by the peppy cashier who always worked weekends. “Hello! We just got a new shipment of soft drinks! Also, some new ramen packs and I’m pretty sure there might be a sale on gum.” 

 

“Cool,” Michael responded before heading back to the freezer. It was a hot day and he needed something to cool down. He froze in his tracks when he spotted and Mountain Dew Red. The cashier came up behind him and noticed were he was looking. 

 

“Ya, apparently they’re restocking Code Red for it’s like anniversary or something? I don’t know. Taste like crap either way. Oh, I mean, not if you like it-” she kept going, but Michael had tuned out. He was staring intensely and the drink. The cashier kept talking, “So, you want some gum? I checked with my manager, he said it was on sale but only through this week. Apparently, they’re trying to build hype around Hubba Bubba?” 

 

“Um, no thanks, but I will take one of these,” Michael replied grabbing the bottle. He didn’t really know why. He didn’t want to drink it or anything. But for some reason it seemed like a good idea to have it. Just in case. 

 

“Alright then,” the cashier said, ringing him up. Michael left feeling unsure. He almost felt quilt, but he couldn’t help not to trust the Squip. It wasn’t his fault that thing was creepy. He did, however, feel bad when he realized he forgot chips. 

*-----------------*

Jeremy gave up on his homework after an hour of no results on one math problem. It had been easier with the Squip. So much easier. Partly because the Squip wouldn’t let him get unfocused or get off track. Speaking of the Squip they were coming over soon. Maybe Jeremy could get them to help complete these endless assignments. 

 

A knock on the door made Jeremy sit up. He quickly rushed over. Similar to the night before the Squip was standing there in their full ensemble, perfectly out together. “Greetings Jeremy,” they greeted. 

 

“Hey, uh c-come in,” he said motioning for the Squip to enter. They stepped inside and took a quick scan around, eyes landing on Jeremy’s unfinished homework. Jeremy could sense a comment about to come out. “So, do you want to go to the basement?” Jeremy asked, and stared moving before an objection could be muttered. 

 

“How was the rest of your night, Jeremy?” questioned the Squip in their usual cool voice as the two walked towards the basement. 

 

“It was… good, I mean I kind of just slept,” Jeremy said with a shrug. “Yours?”

 

“Oh, I must inform you, I may not have much time. But very well, we can make the most of what we have. I need to give you advice and what not, and for that we should have time.” Jeremy almost wanted to point out that that wasn’t an answer but decided against it. He enjoyed his (he’d never tell Michael this) but weekly meetings with the Squip. They would go over the week, and Squip would give advice. “I found out something interesting the other week, I wasn’t sure then, but now I am.” 

 

“Ya?” Jeremy inquired, hoping not to sound too awkward. 

 

“I believe I can still access your body behavior or vital sighs. Not thought, but I think the main things like heartrate, testosterone, blood pressure, etc. I’m assuming that part of my original coding stayed intact in your brain when I was transferred out.” Jeremy gulped, hoping the Squip didn’t realize how much his heartbeat had been accelerating since they got there. 

 

“Wow, that’s… fun.” The Squip laughed slightly. 

 

“I merely thought I’d let you know. Now let’s get started on improvements.” 

 

“I thought maybe today, we could, I don’t know, not do that? This week wasn’t very interesting,” Jeremy said as they continued down the stairs. 

 

“Very well, but I don’t see the point in that. Seems trivial.” 

 

As soon as they got downstairs, Jeremy was at a lost for what to do. “Wanna play a game?”

 

“Fine, but not one of your silly virtual games. I find them meaningless and time wasting. I already spent enough hours watching you watch your avatar die.” Jeremy looked around the room, feeling the Squip’s eyes on him. 

 

“Well, I don’t know,” Jeremy finally said, cursing himself. The Squip grinned, their blue eyes shining bright in the dark basement. Oh god, those blue eyes, and the slight blue of their skin, and… no. Nope, not today Heere, Jeremy thought. 

 

“I have one I found online that seems enjoyable.” 

 

“What is it?” asked Jeremy. The Squip’s grin grew. 

 

“It’s called the ‘Opposite Game’. One player says something, the other player does the opposite. For example, if the leader says run, then the other player sits, or lays down.” 

 

“Seems easy,” Jeremy replied. 

 

“Ah, then try it,” said the Squip. 

 

“Alright, you start?” The Squip smirked and sat crossed legged on the couch.

 

“Stand on the floor,” the Squip said. Jeremy began to panic, looking around all over. Jeremy spotted the bed and quickly ran over and sat down. He gave a smug look. 

 

“First of all, you could have just SAT on the floor. Second… spin in counterclockwise circles.” Jeremy began to move in clockwise circles. 

 

“This is dumb, I feel stupid.,” Jeremy commented. After a couple more rounds, Jeremy was getting cocky, this game wasn’t so hard.

 

“Hmmm,” said the Squip, “considering I can monitor your vital sighs, the next challenge is to make your heartbeat go up.” Jeremy felt blood rush to his cheeks and the Squip stood up and walked towards him. Jeremy almost wanted to hold his breath, but that seemed like it would change the reading. He tried to keep his breath measured as the Squip took a step forward. He needed constant heartrate. Could a person just THINK their heartbeat into being steady?

 

“Jeremy, I literally took one step and you’ve lost by a great deal. You are not good at this.” 

 

“Not fair,” Jeremy muttered back. “Alright my turn.” A couple useless rounds later, Jeremy was running out of ideas. “Do something… NOT crazy” The Squip considered what they could do that was crazy. 

 

That’s when they walked over to Jeremy and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Jeremy let out a small gasp before the Squip pulled their lips together. Jeremy’s mind blanked. He was KISSING the Squip. His Squip. Hot, black haired, perfect, blue eyed, serious, seriously adorable, Squip. Jeremy leaned into it. The soft taste of their lips, the hand that slowly moved up to Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy almost started dopily smiling against their lips. Before he got a chance to truly enjoy it, the Squip pulled away. Thus, leaving Jeremy with a tomato face. 

 

The Squip leaned in very close again, Jeremy couldn’t breathe. “I won,” they whispered. That’s when a buzz from Jeremy’s phone brought him back down to earth. The Squip straightened as he answered. 

 

“Hey, Jer,” Michael said on the other line, “if you’re done hanging with the tic tac, want to come over to my place, I just got a snack restock.” Jeremy’s brain was on high wire. His lips still tingled, and his face was hot. Jeremy looked up at the Squip who was across the room. 

 

“Go with Michael, we can talk later,” they said with a sly smile, before slipping out of the room. Jeremy sat in blissed-confused thought. 

 

Before bringing interrupted by Michael- “Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup... well okay.. umm...  
> How was your day?  
> Please comment if I should continue this series :)


	3. {1 error detected}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops look-y there someone is kind of going on maybe a date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, please enjoy! 
> 
> (As always, feedback is appreciated)  
> (Also I didn't have time to fully correct this oops)

Jeremy sat at home a day later, mind still whirring. It was a game. A stupid game. A very stupid game. Jeremy didn’t exactly know what to do. He wanted to call the Squip. DO something. He felt awkward. More then usual. So, he took out his phone.

 

Jeremy: I have an idea

 

Jeremy had had an idea for a while, but this was the first time he summoned the courage to do anything about it. He hoped the Squip wouldn’t bring up anything that happened last time they hung out. Or maybe he wanted them to. He didn’t know anymore.

 

 

Tic tac: Yes?

 

Jeremy: so you’re like new to this whole body thing

 

Tic tac: Yes. I would assume you’re aware of this and just used that to move into your next prompt.

 

Jeremy: well there’s a lot of stuff you haven’t done. So maybe I could help your out.

 

Tic tac: I’m not sure I’m following

 

Jeremy: try new things together

 

Tic tac: I hate that.

 

Jeremy didn’t really know what to say. That didn’t go… well? At all, really not at all. Jeremy usually didn’t mind the Squip being emotionless, but lately it’s been painful.

 

Jeremy: ok then

Jeremy: Also, can we talk about yesterday

Jeremy: I mean we don’t have do.

Jeremy: But like?

 

Tic tac: I’m very competitive. Apologies if any behavior was surprising but that was the challenge you presented to me.

 

Jeremy: cool

 

 

Jeremy sat at his kitchen table thinking. He eventually decided to work on his math homework, still being on the first problem. His mind kept wandering back to the Squip. A buzz from his phone made him sit up. Looking over, he saw a message appear on the screen.

 

Tic tac: Fine, what new things were you thinking?

 

Jeremy couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He quickly sat up and then stopped. He didn’t know how to respond. I mean, the Squip could try new food or something. Or maybe they could join the group going somewhere. That’s it! The “squad” (as Rich named it) was going to an amusement park this Sunday (which was tomorrow). He quickly texted the group chat.

 

Jeremy: Hey would it be cool of maybe Squip came along with us tomorrow?

 

Pinkberry: Robo guy?

 

Jeremy: Ya

 

loafofbread: Does robo guy like rides? Cause I feel like they’re just gonna stand and brute.

loafofbread: wait what’s the word?

loafofbread: brude?

loafofbread: brew?

loafofbread: ok never mind, they’d just stand there.  

 

Jakey: Why does it matter to you? You’re not tall enough anyways.

 

omgomgOKso: I’m down that sounds cool, I want to see that stern stick-straight calculator have fun J

 

player1: Rly? I don’t know of that’s a good idea

 

Jeremy: They said they wanted to try new things. Come on guys!

 

WannaHang: I’m down

 

omgomgOKso: same

 

Pinkberry: mildly curious

 

Jeremy: Ok I’ll text them.

 

player1: fine

Jeremy quickly changed over to his chat with Squip. He tried to imagine the long robed, blue eyes; serious stone faced Squip screaming on the rides. He assumed someone like them couldn’t get scared, right? They always seemed so chill. He also imaged how adorable it would be to see the Squip with wind blow hair.

 

Jeremy: couple of people are going to Shot amusement park tomorrow, wanna come?

 

Tic tac: I don’t know how this will work, but since I said I’d do something new; I will keep that implied promise. Very well, send me the information.

 

Jeremy did with a smile. Something about the potential to see the Squip not knowing something, especially like something like how they’ll react, is interesting. Jeremy began to pack of the next day.

 

*SQUIP P.O.V.*

 

**Finalizing scan…**

**Reviewing data…**

**Collecting possible outcomes…**

**3…2…1**

 

**{1 error detected}**

 

The Squip tried to access what that error was, but all that came back was “inadequate/impossible/improbable/classified/ information, inaccessible and unreachable at this time”

 

It was official,

The Squip was defective. Imperfect. Faulty. Malfunctioning. As they continued their walk, trying to regain a since of normality, they came across a store. An add was printed in large letters on the window.

 

“Mountain Dew: Code Red! Limited time offers! Back for the official anniversary! Get some today!”

 

Normally that would upset the Squip, but after all Jeremy couldn’t accidently drink some and end up harming them. But something about the sigh made the Squip freeze and stair. The words {1 error detected} clouded their vision.

 

After dealing with a very perky and annoying cashier, the Squip walked out with one bottle, safely tucked under their arm. It wasn’t like they planned to use it, that is to drink it, they just assumed it would be beneficial to have around. Just in case,

 

**{1 error detected}** Over and over. Maybe that’s why they had said yes to Jeremy’s offer. That and reasons they weren’t comfortable thinking about.

What could it be? What could it possibly be?

**{1 error detected}**

 

 

 

 


	4. amusement pinning park (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad goes to an amusement park ft. pinning
> 
> (I would REALLY appreciate feedback on this chapter) 
> 
> "In fact, as they headed through the park, Jeremy noticed several pairs of eyes landing on the Squip. It made his stomach do a flip flop move. Sometimes he preferred when the Squip was in his head and only he enjoyed their perfect features."

Jeremy arrived at the gates first. Adrenaline already coursing through his veins. To be honest, he’d never been good at roller coasters, but he always eventually liked them. He smiled as he noticed Chloe’s BMW pull up. They pulled into a near spot, luckily it was pretty early in the morning, so the lot wasn’t full. Brooke got out the passenger door with a smile and waved at Jeremy. Chloe got out the other side. Christine couldn’t come today cause she was at an acting camp over the summer. After Jeremy and her had realized it would be better to just stay friends, it was much easier to talk. They now acted like any nerdy young kids would do. Also, he was 99% sure Christine likes Jenna. Anyways, Chloe was getting out of the driver side and the two began to walk over.

 

“Sup,” Chloe said, walking up to the boy in the striped shirt.

 

“Nothing, just waiting for the whole group,” Jeremy replied.

 

“So, are they coming?” Brooke asked, leaning closer to Jeremy. She was wearing a purple romper and pigtails. Chloe leaned in too, waiting to hear his reply.

 

“Who? Oh ya! Ya, Squip said they’d come,” Jeremy said, scratching the back of his head. Chloe leaned over and whispered something into Brookes ear, the she laughed and hit the others arm. “W-What?” Jeremy asked, confused.

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Chloe said in a sly voice, “Oh! Look there’s Michael!” Jeremy turned to see Michaels PT cruiser pulling in. Michael took a spot near the girls and made his way to the group. He had a bright smile on his face, but he looked exhausted.

 

“Hey guys!’ he greeted joining the group. They barely had time to reply before Jake and Rich came up behind them.

 

“What’s happening?!” Rich said. He was wearing his signature backwards cap and tank-top, Jake was wearing a flagged football t-shirt. “So, where’s the CPU? They coming?”

 

“Um ya, they should be here by now,” Jeremy said looking around. Michael seemed to shift slightly uncomfortable.

 

“How does a supercomputer even arrive at an amusement park?” Brooke asked looking around for a car. They all were looking in the parking lot, curious to see, maybe they’d pull up in a limo or something. Jeremy wouldn’t be surprised.

“Are they even coming? This never seemed like something a Squip would like. Maybe they’re just not interested. I mean maybe-” Jake started.

 

“They would have texted me,” Jeremy said, “Plus y’all arrived early we have two minutes till nine.” Jeremy didn’t want to mention that the Squip always told him to arrive “fashionably” late.

 

“If you say so,” Chloe said, looking over the lot, clearly impatient to start her day. “I want to make sure we get to the cotton candy before they run out of the blue kind. I’m not waiting like last time and settling for pink.” Jeremy just nodded, getting slightly worried.

 

Michael cleared his throat, “You know, maybe they just… didn’t feel like telling you they weren’t coming? Embarrassed maybe that they wouldn’t be able to maybe enjoy the rides as much?” Jeremy kept searching as he was about to respond a smooth metallic voice came from behind them, making the group jump.

 

“First of all, I’m not and hope to never be, since it would be quite impossible, embarrassed. Second, I have arrived thirty-three seconds earlier then the time Jeremy sent me, so do with that as you wish. Third of all,” the Squip smiled, “hello.” Jeremy couldn’t help but feel very relieved, he also wondered how the Squip arrived.

 

Chloe smiled, “Sup Squipy!”

 

“No,” They replied quickly but Chloe continued before they got a chance to truly object. “Why are you wearing that, don’t you know it’ll be like a hundred degrees?”

 

Squip was wearing their long black attired that had a faint sparkle to it in the heavy sun. “That won’t be an issue for me,” they said, “but I appreciate the concern Miss. Valentine,” they added with a wink. Jeremy didn’t miss Chloe’s blush.

 

“Are you ready? First time at Shot, this will be fun!” Brooke exclaimed. “Oh crap! Guys, we forgot about Jenna!”

 

“Where is she by the way,” Chloe said looking around annoyed. Just as she said that, Jenna Rolan came up to the group.  After greetings they headed inside.

 

Ticketing went well, the Squip got a weird look. Probably from there glowing blue eyes, blueish skin and (as Jeremy thought) perfect physical features. In fact, as they headed through the park, Jeremy noticed several pairs of eyes landing on the Squip. It made his stomach do a flip flop move. Sometimes he preferred when the Squip was in his head and only he enjoyed their perfect features.

 

“You’re a hit,” Jake said to the Squip. Squip looked rather… uncomfortable with the whole ordeal, they kept glancing around nervously.

 

“And you don’t sweat!” added Rich. The Squip cracked a slight smile at that. Jeremy noticed how Chloe kept looking at the Squip and back at Brooke with winks. The group was headed to the first ride. Before they arrived, Chloe came up to Jeremy.

 

“So, like, is that little Squip of yours single?” Chloe whispered. Jeremy almost spit out his tongue.

 

“Umm, ya? I mean they were a computer in my- whatever” is all he could say. Before they knew it, they had all arrived at ‘The Battler’. The Squip looked up calculating.

 

“What it is adding machine?” Rich asked.

 

“Calculating the probability of an accident or casualty,” they responded casually. The group all looked at them surprised, they looked back surprise. “It’s slim,” they said with a shrug.

 

“Alright, let’s partner off,” Jake said quickly. Chloe and Brooke immediately went together. Rich and Jake did the same. Michael was about to go to Jeremy, but Jenna grabbed his arm. Jeremy came over to Squip as the group got in line.

 

“Are you nervous?” Jeremy asked. The Squip considered this.

 

“Again, the probability of injury is slim.” Jeremy rolled his eyes as the line moved forward. Soon enough they were at the front. Jeremy didn’t like how the ride attendant ogled at the Squip’s face for an extra long time.

 

**Michael’s P.O.V**

 

Jeremy watched the Squip intently. Oh, he hated that thing. That thing that ruined his junior year. That thing that wrecked his whole life, which was by extent taking away Jeremy. Jeremy’s eyes always lingered on that toaster oven for a bit too long.

 

As soon as he saw the group chat messages, he panicked. He still didn’t trust the Squip. Maybe that’s why, tucked under his left arm, pressed, hidden, to his chest, was a bottle of Mountain Dew Red. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading so far,,,
> 
> Since you got this far, what was your favo(u)rite quote <3


	5. amusement pinning park (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Error 412879: coding beginning to re-structure along with internal processor. A phenomenon that results in the feeling of [possibly only simulated] emotions similar to that of a human. Linking innerworkings the ones similarly found to form those emotional states in an individual."

The group sat down in their seats, all muttering excitedly. The Squip had an unreadable expression. Soon the roller coaster pushed forward, and the ride began up the first hump.

 

Squip turned to Jeremy, a slight panic in their eyes. “Jeremy, I am well aware that we are in no serious danger at the moment, but this experience is raising my heart rate drastically”

 

“Ya, that’s what’s suppose to happen,” Jeremy replied as the roller coaster neared the top of the drop.

 

“So, you get enjoyment out of simulating disaster scenarios?” they asked eyeing the top of the ride. Jeremy had never seen them so nervous. The rest of the group was already getting excited and putting their hands in the air.

 

“It’s for the adrenalin rush, you’ll see,” Jeremy said with a wink, somehow Squip being less put together made them easier to talk to. As the cart began to stop at the top, Jeremy noticed the now apparent fear in Squip’s eyes. In a rash decision he grabbed their hand. Squip didn’t pull away.

 

Suddenly they were falling down. Squip pressed their other hand over their mouth as they fell. Jeremy noticed their grip tighten over his fingers. He smiled at himself before letting out a thrilled shriek. He wished he could say it was just from the roller coaster. As the ride continued, he felt their hand loosen their death grip.

 

As they approached the landing, Squip unlaced their fingers. Jeremy looked over to see a dazed smile on their face. Their eyes were open wide, and their hair was a black windswept mess. Jeremy felt a warm fluttery in his gut and not from the roller coaster.

 

The rest of the group was waiting when they got off. “How was it tic tac?” Rich asked.

 

“An odd experience to say the least.” But Squip was still smiling. Chloe came up beside them, she stood about two inches closer then she needed to.

 

“Hold on, your hairs a little messed up,” she said running her hand in his coal curls. Jeremy felt his face flush when he realized how much he wished that was him. The Squip grinned which made Chloe blush. Jeremy felt a tad bit of… anger rising in his gut. Squip wasn’t his. They were a computer after all, right? He shouldn’t be so… protective.

 

The group began to make their way to the next ride. Michael came beside Jeremy. “Wanna ride the next one together?” Michael asked. Jeremy didn’t know how to say, “sorry rather not, I want to ride with my adorable supercomputer friend that I may or may not want to date, oops, also you were right about wanting to get into their pants, oops again”. So instead,

“Sure bro.”

 

The next ride was called the “Duel” and it had two tracks. Chloe opted to go with Squip, so Brooke and Jenna were a pair. Neither objected.

 

After a few more ride, switching partners between most, the group was tired. They settled to get some snacks. Chloe remembered how much she had wanted cotton candy and got some from the nearest vendor. It was nearing the end of the day, and the park would be closing soon.

 

“Let’s split up and ride our favorite rides from the day, Michael, we are obviously going on the Battler again!” Jenna yelled. The group began to split off.

 

“Wanna try the red one again with me?” asked Jeremy to the Squip, scratching his head. The red one was the Reynold and it was one of the fasted.

 

“Sure,” Squip said, standing from the table. Suddenly a weird look crossed over their face.

 

“You good?” Jeremy asked concerned.

 

Squip P.O.V

 

**Software malfunctioning continuing…**

**Possible result found…**

 

The Squip accessed the file quickly desperate to find out the error and how they could eradicate it.

 

**Error 412879: coding beginning to re-structure along with internal processor. A phenomenon that results in the feeling of [possibly only simulated] emotions similar to that of a human. Linking innerworkings the ones similarly found to form those emotional states in an individual.**

“What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked concerned. The Squip grew flustered, they were never flustered, this must a possible result of what’s happening.

 

“I… Jeremy, this has been an enjoyable outing, I think- I believe I must get going though. Thank you once again,” they said, cursing the panic in their usually smooth voice.

 

“Everything alright?” Jeremy asked, placing a hand on their shoulder. The Squip wanted to jump away and hiss, or maybe lean into it. Neither was idle at the current time.

 

“Yes, yes, fine. Now, you can go ride with Jake or Rich. Farewell and thank you again.” They left before Jeremy could say another word.

 

Because they didn’t understand, they were scared. Or maybe it was because they did understand, or that maybe they enjoyed it, that they were scared. Either way couldn’t work. Either way would only bring trouble.

 

They recalled how hopeful Jeremy had looked all day. The feeling of his fingers intertwined with theirs. The Squip knew what they had to do. After all they had purchased it for a reason.

 

They were broken, but they knew a way to top the spreading. All it would take was a small bubbly red sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about these, I had to split them up cause it was so long :)


	6. left unread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy forgets to text someone back when someone needs it the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some angst my dudes? (Nothing too bad) Enjoy! And tell me what you think!

Jeremy fell face down on his bed. He was sweaty and gross but couldn’t seem to move. The day at been so fun, so fun and exhausting. Jeremy decided right then and there he would never move again. Face down on a bed wasn’t the worst place to spent eternity. Jeremy thought back on his day, of course, without fail, he circled back to Squip. How freaking perfect they were. Not that Jeremy cared. Jeremy rolled his eyes, he was too tired for denial, maybe it was time to accept the fact that he had a crush on a pill he had once purchases in the back of a Payless shoes.

 

Jeremy wanted to tell Squip his feelings. He could do that right? That wasn’t hard, easy as pie. Although the one-time Jeremy attempted to make pie it had almost burnt down the house. Easy as cake, boxed cake- scratch that- pre-made cake you buy in a box. No, this was a terrible idea. They were a computer. No matter how lifelike they get, Jeremy needed to remember that.

 

He woke the next day, forgetting he went to sleep. It was Monday and his alarm started blaring. Jeremy got up and quickly hopped into the shower.

 

“Jeremy!” he heard his dad yell. Jeremy jumped, forgetting his dad was returning home today. “Hey buddy, I got back last night, I need to hear all about your weekend!”

 

“Um ya,” Jeremy called from the shower. Jeremy got out and pulled on his clothes. When he came downstairs, his dad had laid out some toast. “Oh, thanks.”

 

Jeremy’s dad turned around from doing the dishes, “Sure bud. So, tell me about your weekend.” Jeremy explained what he and his friends did. He left out the part about maybe being in love with his Squip. Then headed to school.

 

The whole school day was pretty average. Christine had been eager to hear what everyone had done over the weekend, she seemed slightly upset that she didn’t come. Him and Michael made plans for after school, as usual. Since this was one of the last weeks of school, the workload was building up. Jeremy remembered how much easier it had been with the Squip in his head. Although to be honest he preferred the way things are now.

 

After school Michael and Jeremy walked over to Michael’s. “Mr. Murphy assigned way too much homework,” Michael groaned, “I mean it’s practically almost summer, just lay off. I already have like a million AP test to study for.” Jeremy agreed. Unless you were on his baseball team, Mr. Murphy most likely didn’t like you. His daughter had once said hi to Jeremy after band, but that was pretty much all he knew about her.

 

Soon the two found themselves in Michael’s basement. They grabbed some snacks before settling on the beanbags. Jeremy quickly looked at his phone. One text appeared on screen.

 

Tic tac: Jeremy, can we talk? It’s important. 

 

Jeremy looked down at the text, that’s when Michael came back with the sodas. Jeremy quickly typed out a reply.

 

Jeremy: Ya sure, give me like a half an hour and I’ll be sure to call you :) promise.

 

Michael tried to look over Jeremy’s shoulder, but he quickly put the phone away. “Who was that,” Michael asked, shoving popcorn in his mouth.

 

“Oh, ah Jenna,” Jeremy replied, trying to sound casual. “Well, we don’t have much time, cause my dad wants me home, so let’s start playing!” The two grabbed their controllers and instantly got sucked into the game, eyes pinned to the screen and fingers moving fast along the buttons.

 

After awhile the movements on the screen began to blur and Jeremy felt his eyelids grow heavy. “We should probably sleep soon since it is a school night,” Michael commented.

 

“It’s not that late we just-” Jeremy looked over at the clock, 11:23 pm. “Crap, I gotta go, I wasn’t supposed to stay this long, crap!” Jeremy quickly gathered together all his stuff and began making his way out, Michael followed behind him. “My dad’s gonna be pissed,” Jeremy added as he started out the door. “Thanks for having me!” he called back as he began his frantic run.

 

“Good luck bro,” Michael called after him.

 

Jeremy burst through the door of his home, out of breath. His dad was seated at the kitchen table, two plates set out for the two of them, heaped with spaghetti. “Dad! I’m so sorry, I- I lost track of time,” Jeremy took a second to draw in a much-needed breath, “At Michael’s.” Jeremy’s dad’s face seemed to soften slightly.

 

“It’s alright, just I feel like I’m always leaving you here all the time alone and I- I just want to make sure my boys alright.” He gave a weak smile.

 

“I’m fine, really.” Jeremy took out his phone as he went to the table, “I wonder why I didn’t get your mes-” Three missed calls and five unseen messages from Squip. Jeremy mentally facepalmed. “You know dad, I’m really not hungry, and it’s a school night, I should really get some sleep. His dad nodded, seeming slightly hurt, but quickly covered it with a smile.

 

“Ok bud, but remember no eating in bed, you don’t want a crummy night sleep.”

 

“Good one dad,” Jeremy said already making his way out of the room. He quickly went up the stairs to his bedroom and opened the messages. Still very much out of breath.

 

Tic tac: It’s been a half an hour; do you need more time?

Tic Tac: This is a pressing issue, Jeremy, please reply.

Tic tac: Jeremy I don’t have much time.

Tic tac: There’s been an error.

Tic tac: Farewell then Jeremiah.

 

Jeremy panicked and began typing fast.

 

Jeremy: Are you hurt?! Are you ok?! Please respond, I got caught up in something. What’s the error?!

Jeremy: Hello?

 

 

Squip P.O.V

 

**(Several Hours Ago)**

Left unread. Unseen. Forgotten. Squip hated the deep gut wrenching feeling he had. A feeling of what humans would be described as sadness. Or disappointment. They tried to tell themselves it wasn’t a big deal, after all, many logical explanations could be had for someone not replying. But the logic side of the Squip’s mind didn’t seem to be working. The logic side was all they really knew, and now it was gone.

 

The Squip looked down at the bottle clutched in their pale fingers. Thousands of pieces of data weighted their options. None of that seemed to matter though. Squip knew their place. “ _Promise_ ”, that’s what he had said. “ _Promise_ ”. The Squip looked up at the sky from the window. It was a fading sunset of colors. All they could see was sky for forever. Normally that would just be a fact of life but now they almost found it beautiful. And that wasn’t good. They had been finding a lot of things beautiful lately that they shouldn’t. Like Jeremy’s acne should have been an unfortunate set back to deal with immediately, but now it was just a dusting of pink spots over his face which somehow mad him look- the Squip couldn’t say it. They couldn’t allow himself to feel it

 

“ _Promise_.”

 

**(Present time)**

Jeremy: Pleeeaaase respond

 

Jeremy received no reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> (Fun Fact: I saw Dear Evan Hansen last time, could you tell?)


	7. inopportuned misplaced object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna spoil anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one ish
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

Jeremy tried several more times to reach out to Squip without any results. He began to panic, his breath coming in short intervals, his heart rate rising. Maybe by some miracle Squip would notice that. But they didn’t. Or maybe they did and just didn’t care.

 

Jeremy past through the next days in a blur. His friends tried to reach out, but he’d shrug them off. Little things he had worried about before seemed so trivial now. The summer break was approaching fast, and still no sigh of the Squip. Jeremy left countless messages. Soon the first month of summer started. For a week he’d been feeling sad and alone, now he was starting to feel mad. Anger rose in him every time he thought about the whole situation. Everything was completely fine, then Jeremy misses one call, and suddenly he’s invisible. He’s the bad guy. But overall, he knew it was no use, he was miserable.

 

“You know most people would just be pissed for an hour!” he screamed into the empty house, knowing no one would hear. If you really think about it, it was Squip’s fault, they were the one ignoring him now.

 

A knock on the door startled Jeremy out of his thoughts. “Coming,” he called, hoping by some miracle it would be them… maybe just maybe they’d be standing on the other side of that door.

 

Alas, it was Michael. “Hey bro! Listen, you need to get out of the house. I don’t care if your still made that the fancy iPad won’t talk to you, you need to get out. I mean look at you, bro,” Michael said gesturing down at his messy outfit.

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good id-”

 

“Too bad, the Squads meeting at Jakes place later, and until then, we can have some serious bonding time, cause it’s been a while.” Jeremy smiled at his friend. At least someone still cared about him.

 

The two headed up to Jeremy’s room. As soon as they walked in, Michael plopped himself down on the bed. “Oh bro,” he said, “I have something for you, just in case.” With that he pulled out a bottle of Mountain Dew Red, Jeremy gasped.

 

“Bro, calm down,” Michael said, “I’m just setting it here.” Michael set the bottle on Jeremy’s nightstand. Jeremy felt unsure but decided to move it after Michael left. No need to start a fight.

 

The two boys talked for bit more before heading to Jake’s party thing. Jeremy at least felt a bit better then before. He just wanted to forget that amazing supercomputer for now.

 

When they arrived at Jake’s party, Christine was standing at the door. She smiled brightly spotting the two boys walking up. “Hey guys, glad you could make it!” she said.

 

“Good to see you,” Michael said.

 

“Hi,” Jeremy shrugged.

 

“The party’s just getting started, seriously, you haven’t missed much. I’m just waiting for Jenna. Jake will be so excited you made it!” she squealed with joy. The two bros nodded before heading inside Jake’s large house. They followed the sound of music to the backyard where everyone was moving through the crowd.

 

Chloe had a red solo cup and was talking to a man with a cocky smile and long brown pulled back hair. Jake and Rich were looking over music choices, Brooke was talking to a group in the corner, which was good for her since she finally wasn’t clinging to Chloe for once.

 

A couple people greeted Jeremy and Michael as they walked in. Michael headed over to the snack table, leaving Jeremy to awkwardly wonder through the crowd. He decided to grab a lemonade, one of the only non-alcoholic drinks. A man with a puffy bun and a freckled face stood by the tap. He was staring daggers at Chloe.

 

“Dude, you good?” Jeremy asked, the dude’s head snapped towards Jeremy and he nodded.

 

“Ya, ya,” he replied, taking a sip from his drink. “I’m John by the way,” he said, extending a hand. Jeremy shook it.

 

“Jeremy,” he said. They stood awkwardly beside each other for a second, before Jeremy remembered why he came over here and began to fill up his drink. Everything about this night felt off. Like something was missing. Something _was_ missing.

 

Chloe began to make her way though the crowd towards Jeremy. John got up and walked towards the short guy she had been talking to before. “Sup,” she said.

 

“N-nothing. Um,” Jeremy realized something, “do you know where Squip is?” Chloe looked up and snorted.

 

“I didn’t ask for their number, what kind of desperate creep do you think I am!? Why? Did they ghost you?!” When Jeremy didn’t say anything for a moment Chloe’s face fell slightly, “Oh, sorry bro,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

After shuffling around the party for a bit more, Jeremy found Michael again who was talking to Rich. “Hey, I’m really tired, I think I’m heading home.” Michael looked up surprised.

 

“Ok let’s go,” he said. Jeremy shook his head.

 

“My house isn’t that far away, I can walk, it’ll help clear my head anyways. Thanks though,” Jeremy replied. Michael nodded and the group exchanged goodbyes.

 

As soon as Jeremy was out of the blaring music and in the night air, he felt like he could take a breath. So many thoughts were running through his mind. Without thinking Jeremy took out his phone to try to contact the Squip again. Instead he saw a message from his dad.

 

dadjokeman: Hey son, really sorry to say, but my boss wants me in New York this week. If you need anything, please contact me. I left some money out on the counter. I feel terrible but work is work. I hope you understand. I just left and you weren’t home else I would have told you in person.

 

Jeremy: You’re fine, have fun.

 

Jeremy was secretly relieved that his dad wasn’t going to be there. He was close to his house now. The breeze was cool, and it made him wish he’s brought a cardigan. A deep pain rippled through his gut at that thought.

 

When Jeremy got to his house, still in a slight daze, he went around back and typed in the garage code. As expected, his dad’s car was gone. Jeremy walked into his house, breathing a sigh of relief to be back. Jeremy froze when he swore he heard a noise from above. He wasn’t really in the mood to deal with a murderer or robber tonight. Jeremy walked up the stair ready to try desperately to remember what he learned in self-defense class when he was seven.

 

Jeremy arrived at the first-floor landing. He listened for a sound, but nothing came. All of a sudden, he heard the ruffling of moving fabric. Jeremy looked down the dark hallway towards his room. He was considering making a sprint for It, but then again that’s where the noise came form so he might be running into the open arms of a serial killer. Jeremy weighted his options, still frozen on the last step.

 

That’s when a figure dressed in a black coat stepped out from the shadows. They were wearing black boats and a black ensemble with silver accent pieces, that Jeremy could only describe as hot. Their hair was in slightly tousled curls, their bright blue eyes still shone in the low light, and their lips made a lazy smile.

 

Jeremy screamed a bit and almost jumped back, which would have been bad because he was on a staircase.

 

“Apologies Jeremy, I didn’t mean to startled you,” the Squip said in his smooth metallic voice.

 

“Wh-wh th-then why’d you come in and step out all dark and whatever,” Jeremy stuttered out without thinking. The Squip chuckled and took a step forward.

 

“Alright, it’s possible I wanted to startle you a bit.” Jeremy let out something between a startled-relieved-in love- laugh.  Jeremy’s heart seemed to flutter, and it felt like a weight off his shoulders.

 

“Why- what- I’m sorry. Seriously, listen. I-” Jeremy started but was cut off by the Squip taking a step forward as they began to talk.

 

“No, please don’t feel bad or guilty. I… I needed to take some time to make some decisions and figure some software glitches out. I… can’t figure out… how to…” Squip paused. Jeremy had never seen the Squip so vulnerable. Before he knew what, he was doing, he out his hand on the side of their face. Squip didn’t pull away.

 

“What happened,” Jeremy said quietly.

 

“I’m broken Jeremy. I have an error that I can’t patch,” they said looking down. “I think I might need to deactivate. Forever, I don’t know where this error might lead.”

 

Jeremy’s eyes widen, “What’s- no!”

 

Squip shook their head, “I won’t, I just…”

 

“What is it anyways? What could possibly so bad?! Unless you plan to take over the human race or something!” Squip smiled sadly. Jeremy pulled back his hand to gesture as he spoke.

 

“No, no, the issue is replicating something almost human. Strangely human. I can feel, and not just physical touch, more. It’s strange.” Squip appeared to go into thought.

 

“Well what’s the problem?! That’s amazing!” Jeremy yelled. A million different scenarios played out. Wait… could this mean the Squip could feel… something like love?

 

Squip was staring down at Jeremy, who eventually raised his eyes to meet their stare. Their eyes seemed to have a new raw depth to them. Jeremy continued to stare, trying hard not to move his eyes. But he couldn’t help it, his eyes darted down to their lips, When Jeremy looked back up, he expected to see Squip looking down at him and start verbally jabbing him, but instead they were staring at his lips, only for a second before they both re-established eye contact.

 

“Jeremy I-”

 

For once in his life Jeremy took a large leap of faith. He grabbed Squip’s collar and pulled their lips together. At first the Squip froze and Jeremy was worried he did the wrong thing, and this would be a long and awkward back-tracking conversation. Jeremy pulled back slightly, but the Squip wrapped their arms around his waist pulling him closer, slowly moving up his back to tangle their fingers in his hair. Jeremy let out a whimper of delight which only made the Squip pull him even closer. Jeremy’s brain was on overdrive, he felt so many things happening at once. They pulled back after not-long-enough, both out of breath.

 

“Is this part of your new feelings,” Jeremy murmured still very close to their face.

 

“I think this is a little more then that,” they said with a wink. Jeremy felt his already bright red cheeks heat up more. He slowly moved his hands up into the Squip’s soft curly black hair, it was as perfect and silky as he had hoped.

 

“By the way your heart is accelerating, I’d say you agree.” All Jeremy could do was nod.

 

“My dad’s… not home,” he panted, still out of breath. Squip smiled as they headed towards Jeremy’s room. Jeremy stumbled, giddy, over to his nightstand to turn on his lamp. He felt Squip’s hot breath on his neck as he did, tingled spiking down his whole being. Jeremy clicked on the light turned towards the Squip, who’s eyes widened.

 

Realization hit Jeremy has he turned back around.

 

Squip took a step back.

 

Michael’s bottle of Mountain Dew Red sat on the nightstand, ready to be drank, it still had condensation on its side.

 

“Oh,” Squip said, shocked, a hurt expression flashing on their face before being replaced with a cold unreadable look. Jeremy tried to find the words to explain but the Squip was already walking out.

 

“Wait!” Jeremy called running desperately after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought about this chapter, feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> Btw the series is almost done now...
> 
> (Would you prefer a one shot book or a follow up story? Or both) 
> 
> <3


	8. can't erase what you wrote in ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words can hurt too.

Jeremy sprinted down the stairs after Squip, pulling himself around the banister. His breath came in short pants as he saw them approaching the door. He quickly threw himself in front of it, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.

 

“No! No, please! You don’t understand! Michael came over and he, he put it, and I was going to move it but-” Squip looked up seeming to have drown darker around the edges, their under eyes casting shadows down his face.  They still somehow looked hurt.

 

“I don’t need an explanation Jeremy. In fact, I’d like to congratulate you.”

 

“Huh?” Jeremy asked surprised.

 

“Yes, good for you for finding the stupidest excuse, so such low fidelity at anything that doesn’t last for a second, you turn your back and forget it!” Squip was yelling now, a crazed look in their eyes. “Michael may have left the bottle Jeremy but are you so incapable of moving a 100-gram bottle, oh so hard. Did you forget it was in there?! Does your brain not stretch long enough to remember what happens in occurrences moments before?! Jeremy Heere, you want to know the real reason you needed me? The reason you so desperately needed help?! It wasn’t because you needed to be cool. It was because you don’t think things through! You’re irrational and impulsive, you do things without thinking or processing to reap the effects later on! You push things of cliffs and wonder why they fall. The reason you failed so desperately at talking to girls is you jumped in without a second thought. Then you tripped and fell flat. Well Jeremy, I hope you’re proud of yourself now. The thoughts and decisions that lead you to this point. Maybe one day you’ll develop a common sense and grow up! So good for you.”

 

Jeremy stared shock, seeming to grow smaller in the door frame. His lip began to quiver but he maintained his gave. “I-I do think things through,” he tried weakly.

 

“Oh yes,” Squip said with a bitter laugh. “Looking at your life so far I’m sure that’s the case.” Jeremy froze and looked up, anger boiling up in him.

 

“I didn’t choose my life! I didn’t choose my dad or-”

 

“But you choose not to talk to Christine for years even though that’s all you thought about 24-7. And when finally, being confronted, you took the easy way out.”

“What does that even mean?” Jeremy shot back.

 

“It means instead of just summoning the courage to talk to her, you got someone else top basically do it for you!” Squip was fuming now, his black hair tangled around his head.

 

“I got you to do it! You were supposed to make everything better, you stupid calculator!”

 

“And I did, I got you a group of friends, you could have dated Christine if you wanted to, your friendship with Michael is back on, and your father is now wearing pants. I say I’ve done my job.” Jeremy looked up, anger clouding his vision.

 

“Then you’re done, aren’t you?!” Squip stayed silent, staring at Jeremy. He continued, “You’ve done your job, so if I’m that worthless to you, why not move on?!” They both stayed silent for a moment, Jeremy breathing heavily.

 

“I though we were- never mind it’s not important, maybe I will go,” they said, but most of the passion from their voice from earlier was gone. But Jeremy was still fuming.

 

“What?! What did you think we were?! Friends?! You’re an f-ing computer who constantly used to berate everything about me! My real friends are at Jake’s party right now-”

 

Squip interrupted calmly, “But you’re here. You’re not at that party.” Squip leaned in a bit closer before whispering, “and who made you those friends, you or me?”

 

“They’re my friends! Who cares how I met them! Not that you would know anything about friendship or love or caring or anything other then 1s and 0s! You may know the definition of the words but nothing about the meaning! Your methods on everything is too severe! I wish I’d never gotten you!” Tears streamed down Jeremy’s face as he leaned back.

 

Silence rang between them. Jeremy was still leaning against the door, Squip turned away slightly.

 

“You’re right,” the Squip whispered from behind their hair, “you really did have everything put together when I arrived. It really is my fault, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Yeah, really?! Alright then, I’m glad I wasted my time trying to help your pitiful life! My methods may be severe, but they worked, and you know it! Thanks for leading me on, Jeremy! I can’t believe I thought I cared about you! You’re just like all the rest… I hope you’re proud of all you’ve done. I hope you get everything you ever wanted! Good for you,” they paused before saying, “loser.”

 

With that they stormed out, Jeremy noticed light blue tears forming in the corner of their eyes, Jeremy didn’t know they could do that. Jeremy was left standing in eh entrance to his house, tears pouring down his face. He told himself he didn’t care if he never saw Squip again, in fact it would be better that way! But he knew that was a lie, even now he missed them. Even now his anger was disappearing around the edges. Even now he wanted to grab his phone and apologies. He replayed the scenes of the night over and over.

 

Michael came over set the bottle down. Jeremy thought to move it later, why hadn’t he just moved it then? Then the party, then the walk home, then… then everything was perfect. For once everything had felt _so_ right. Unfortunately, nothing like that lasted long for him. And soon it went to the worse case scenario. Fresh tears pooled in Jeremy’s eyes as he remembered what Squip had said. _Irrational and impulsive… and who made you those friends, you or me?_ They did. New sobs escaped his thin frame as he leaned against the cold wall. But then he remembered all the things he said. The words floated around hid head as guilt settled in his gut.  

 

They said they had feelings, Jeremy thought as he buried his head in his hands. Jeremy stayed like that for a while, replaying the scene, before going up to his bed and crying into his pillow.

 

Squip P.O.V

 

They walked the darken streets, not knowing where they should go. For once they didn’t know what to do or where to go. They had wiped off the waterworks and tried to regain composer. Squip hated how heavy every part of their body felt. They hated the pounding ache in their head and the forces pushing against the back of their eyes.

 

That’s when a familiar car pulled up beside them. Squip looked up to see Chloe in the driver’s seat, surprisingly alone. “You look terrible,” she said.

“Compliments to you as well Chloe,” they replied sarcastically. Chloe rolled down her window more stopping beside them.

 

“It’s Jeremy isn’t it? You could be walking away from either his house or crispy cream.” When Squip didn’t respond she continued, “He can be a real piece of work sometimes. Wanna et in?” she asked, motioning to the passenger seat, “Brooke wanted to stay and talk with this guy Alex which isn’t fair because I had him first, but then Jeremy was all- you know never mind. Get in.” Squip couldn’t think of a logical reason not to. And since they really didn’t feel like listening to the voice that begged them not to, deep in their mind, they got in.  

 

Chloe began to drive, a satisfied smirk on their face, “Did anyone ever tell you you’re very handsome,” she said as the pulled into when they assumed to be her driveway. She turned towards them as she stopped the car. Before they responded she continued, “Perfectly symmetrical face, very bright eyes, unnaturally beautiful eyes, and the hair,” she said reaching to comb her fingers through their thick black curls. “A girl could drown in curls like that.” Squip tried to hide their blush.

 

With her hands still tangled in their hair, she pulled them closer tell their noses were almost touching. “I can make you feel better. I can make you forget he was ever even there.’ Then she closed the gap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have lied when saying this was almost done... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts, I'd love to know :)


	9. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn to a grand finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)  
> Please tell me your thoughts it means a lot.

 “No, no, I can’t,” Squip said, pulling back. Chloe opened her eyes surprised put not put off.

 

“Why, my anxious baby?” she cooed, grabbing their collar. Squip tried to stabilize their fast heart rate.

 

“I-” they had never been at the lost for words. “I don’t think this is an appropriate time or place,” they managed as Chloe’s hand moved down their chest.

 

“Hmm, probably not,” she said humming as her other hand began to travel around Squip’s torso. Their eyes widened as her face came closer once more. With one swift move she was straddling their legs. “My parents aren’t home, wanna come inside?” she tutted.

 

“I can’t,” they said trying not to stutter. He felt like Jeremy which sent a pain in their chest.

 

“Why not?” she said back in mock hurt. Squip didn’t say anything, just shifted uncomfortably. “Do you not want me?” she tutted to them.

 

“This is-”

 

“Aw shut up,” she said. Pressing her lips to their neck and sucking slightly. They twitched nervously as she shifted her entire weight onto their lap.

 

“I can’t,” they said. She sighed leaning back, without thinking their grip tightened around her waist, she gave a satisfied smile. She leaned into their lips centimeters away from touching. Suddenly she pressed them together, Squip didn’t resist, they leaned into it slightly.  Her lips were soft and experienced, and her hands roamed freely.

 

“Jeremy,” they uttered, Chloe leaned back jumbled. “I can’t.”

 

“Jeremy? Seriously? Didn’t y’all just get into a fight earlier or something?” she said sounding slightly disappointed. That didn’t stop her fingers from roaming into their hair.

 

“No, it’s simply-”

 

“Oh aw, you love him don’t you,” she said wiggling her eyebrows. Squip sputtered and huffed at that _preposterous_ statement.

  
“No, no, I am a Super Quantum-”

“Squip’s in _love_ ,” Chloe continued moving her hips from side to side. “Look how hard you’re blushing!”

  
“Wh- I am not!” they said, but even they could hear the quiver in their voice. “I am a sophisticated supercomputer with the processor to the highest degree, and I-” Squip’s voice got higher as they continued to talk.

 

“Oh, shut up,” she said, climbing back to the drivers seat. She had a mischievous smile as she started the car.

 

“What are you doing?” they said grabbing at the door handle. Chloe smiled as the car started up. Realization hit, “No! No, no, no absolutely not!”  Squip gripped Chloe’s hands in theirs. She continued smiling as she looked back to see if she could pull out. In a desperate moment the Squip searched for something to stop this, “I do want _you_!” they said gripping here face and pressing their lips together. To be honest there was no passion whatsoever, just desperation, but not the kind you’d want.

 

Chloe pulled back first looking at the Squip’s desperate eyes, “Someone might feel bad for making you do this, but I’m petty and bored, and if you don’t end up with me Jeremy’s a good second.” Squip pulled back running their fingers nervously through their hair.

 

“He… he,” Squip began as Chloe began to drive, “he said I made his life miserable… that I ruined everything… and I said so many things… _so many things_ …” Chloe paused but kept driving. “I can’t go back there.” Chloe again didn’t say anything for a while.

 

“We’ll see,” she responded after a long pause. The two rode in silence for a while, Squip nervously biting their sleeve. They soon stopped realizing they were a computer; they didn’t need to be nervous about these little things. Although “little things” was an understatement. They already decided no matter what they were saying nothing to Jeremy. They didn’t even want to think of the awkward teen right now.

 

“Chloe, I don’t know why I’m telling you this, especially when theirs a thousand program warnings flashing at me not to… but I… I don’t know…” and then they said a summary of everything. About getting updated into a physical form, about the software updates, about seven-eleven and the annoying girl how worked there, but they left out Jeremy as much as they could. They didn’t need to get into that now, especially not with Chloe.

“Oh,” she said when they had finished. “That’s…”

 

“Inconvenient, I know-”

 

“Amazing!”

 

After what felt like forever, the two pulled into Jeremy’s driveway. The rest of the car ride was Chloe gushing about what Squip could do now, and Squip feeling to peculiar to truly hear her. The pair sat in the car staring up at Jeremy’s house in silence of a moment, before Chloe turned of her car and made for the handle.

  
“This is a beyond dreadful idea.” Chloe looked back and smirked.

 

“Well, we’re already here,” she said with a shrug. Sighing Squip followed the bouncing girl to the porch steps.

 

Chloe knocked in a small rhythm before leaning back to stair expectantly at the door. Squip stared at the off-white door intensely. Burning two holes in it with only their eyes. **Heightened heartrate, heightened attentiveness, over stimulated senses, suggestion: breathe slowly.** White door, night cool air, blank house, faint light inside, Warning flashing, Jeremy. White door, night air, blank house, light inside, warnings, Jeremy. Door, night air, house, light inside, warning, Jeremy. Door, night, house, light, warnings, Jeremy. _Door, night, house, light, warnings, Jeremy. DoornighthouselightwarningsJeremy._

 

“I can’t do this,” they said rushing away, just as the door opened.

 

Jeremy’s P.O.V

_(A Few Moments Earlier)_

 

Jeremy laid on his ouch, out of tears. He knew it would only be a few moments before they resurfaced. Over and over he replayed the same few moments. All that was said. But then his mind slipped to the instants before the fight… Jeremy had walked up those stairs and they had been there. In all their glory, they had been there. And they had wanted him. Right? Squip had opened up, about how broken they felt… they even considered deactivating forever. Jeremy knew how that felt. But the feeling of their hand in his remained. The feelings of their lips still fluttered over him.

 

_‘I think this is a little more than that’_ , Jeremy remembered the feelings that had busted from his chest when they said that. This whole thing was stupid, he tried to convince himself, they’re a computer.  

 

Jeremy grabbed the cardigan the Squip had once given to him, and pressed his face into the worn fabric, beginning to sob once more.   
  
A knock on the door startled Jeremy from his thoughts. He got up begrudgingly and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he groaned, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his face was red blotchy, his hair was sticking up every which way, overall just a little rough. He slowly composed himself as another knock rang through the house. “M’coming,” he muttered even though the person at the door obviously couldn’t hear him.

 

He approached the door and reached for the handle. There was some motion on the other side as he turned the knob. Chloe Valentine stood at his door, staring at the side of his garage, muttering something along the lines of, “I swear to god you little-” with a pissed look on her face. She turned back around quickly as he fully opened the door. Chloe paused and looked him up and down.

 

“Hello Jeremy,” she said calmly, still sounding slightly annoyed at something.

 

“Umm hey,” he replied, voice sounding rough and dry.

 

“You look-”

 

“I know. So, what’s up?” Chloe opened her mouth, but then closed it, she looked back at the side of side of the garage Jeremy couldn’t see again. “What are you looking at?”

 

“Ugg, nothing,” she said with a sigh. “Can we talk?” Jeremy looked around once more, it was weird thing to have Chloe wanting to talk. Afterall, they were friends but not close friends. Jeremy tried to think about something that would provoke a “talk” but he didn’t remember doing anything. Chloe was looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. Jeremy snapped out of his trance and nodded his head.

 

“So what’ve you been up to?” she asked as they walked inside.

 

“Nothing much,” he said, but his voice cracked in the middle making him sound even more pathetic.

 

“I… uh heard about you and Squip… arguing…” she said. His head snapped up locking eyes with Chloe.

 

“How?! That was… private! I- I don’t even care. I never want to see them again,” he said, slamming the door. But his voice was unconvincing, and Chloe just crossed her arms.

 

“Ya I don’t believe you,” she said. Jeremy shook his head as he walked further into his house.

 

“Well, it’s none of your business anyways, is it?!” Chloe looked taken aback by his outburst. She had never even seen him raise his voice.

 

“I’m just trying-”

 

“Whatever, why are you even here?!” The anger Jeremy felt earlier came back full force. His throbbing headache and lack of sleep drove it forward.

 

“I’m here because I’m trying to help you out!” Jeremy rolled his eyes and gave a cold chuckle.

 

“I don’t need your help, I’m fine. Why don’t you run on back to that party and suck on some guys face?!” Chloe stepped back as if burned.

 

“Is that what you think of me?” she paused, “You know I came here to help you, but you’re being a jerk, guess you lost two friends today.” She began to walk to the door, Jeremy instantly regretted everything. Before he could apologies, she turned back around, “Oh wait! I guess you only lost one friend… because you made it very clear what you felt about them.” Chloe turned on her heels to go. Jeremy lunged forward and grabbed her wrist.

 

“Please… please don’t go… I need your help, I’m sorry,” he mustered. She sighed but didn’t pull away from his grip. “How did you know?” Jeremy asked softly.

 

“I saw them walking and I… we talked.” Jeremy immediately pulled back, thousands of romantic visions of Chloe and Squip together flashed through his mind, Chloe could tell exactly where his thoughts had gone, “Not like that! Listen, I think you guys need to talk, and that’s what I was trying to do here.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“They came with me here, they left just before you opened the door, I swear!” Jeremy looked up confused, but a glimmer of hope pounding in his chest. “We were talking and-” Suddenly her phone buzzed.

 

Pinkberry: I’, totally having a prob w/ this guy come back please!!!!!!! : (

 

“Ok,” she said slowly reading the text, “Dang, I got to go, just talk, or try alright?”  Without another word she was leaving the house. She thought maybe Squip would still be around, but they were nowhere to be seen outside.

 

Jeremy sat back against the couch. It was already almost 10 and he was extremely tired, probably because he had been too worried to sleep for the last several days. Jeremy pressed his face into the couch cushions, muffling the sobs that escaped him. He was too tried and alone to care.

 

His mind flashed through the last several days, weeks even. The sleepover, cardigan, the amusement parks, the rides, the feelings, being left unread, the party, the kiss, the fight, Chloe… it was all too much. He curled up tighter on the couch as he let the tears stain the pillow. His brain raced as it tried to figure out what to do. But too many thoughts clogged it’s way. Jeremy felt days of buildup emotion crash over him as he heaved out breathes.

 

Suddenly their was a warm hand on his shoulder.  Jeremy didn’t even want to look. It was either his dad who he would have to explain, or make up, a reason why he was crying to, or Michael and that was about the last person he wanted to see right now. It could have been Chloe but that seemed unlikely. He turned around sniffling not wanting to raise his eyes and look. From what he could see whoever it was, was wearing all black. Jeremy didn’t dare to hope.

 

When he lifted his eyes all the way he was meant with neon blue ones. Squip stood in front of Jeremy looking what could only be described as broken. Their eyes were sad, their face was downcast, large circles were still under their eyes and their hair was a jumbled mess.

 

“Jeremy,” they spoke slowly. Jeremy had never heard them sound so vulnerable, it made him want to hug them, but the memory of the fight was still fresh in his brain. “I’m so sorry,” their voice cracked as they spoke, and Jeremy thought he saw a tear run down their face.

 

As if on cue the two of them launched into an apology.

“I’m sorry I called you a stupid calculator-”

“-and I made you do so many things-”

“-it’s all my fault, I should have moved the bottle-”

“- I shouldn’t get so upset it’s just-”

On cue they both said, “I’m sorry.” There was a moment of silence as the two looked up at each other. Squip sat down awkwardly at the end of the couch, far away from Jeremy. They ran their fingers slowly through their already messy hair.

 

“Is it true?” Jeremy asked, he couldn’t help himself. Squip looked up.

 

“What is?”

 

“What you said… about feelings… caring…” Jeremy fiddled with the ends of his shirt as he waited for a response.

 

“Of course.” Jeremy just made a “oh” with his mouth. He scooted closer, moving towards Squip. Eventually when he was close enough, he set a hand on their leg tentatively. Squip tensed but didn’t move.

 

“Can-” Jeremy cleared his throat before continuing, “Can we just forget about this and… ummm… well I don’t know.” Squip looked over.

 

“Jeremy, it’s nearly impossible for me to forget events that occurred,” they paused looking at the look on Jeremy’s face, “But yes, yes I can.”

 

The they gently cupped Jeremy’s face in their hands and captured his lips. Jeremy instantly melted into it, wrapping his arms around Squip’s neck. They both grew braver and Squip let their hands tangled in Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy felt high, no better than high. Although he hadn’t been in very many relationships, this was by far the best thing he’d ever done. Maybe they were so good because they had been in his head and therefore knew things about him, or maybe it was because they were just perfect in every way anyways. After a few more moments the pair pulled back smiling. Squip leaned in so their faces were centimeters away from touching. They hummed contently, moving their hands to Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy’s eye lids were heavy lidded as he tried to memorize Squip’s face this close incase this perfect moment disappeared. “hmm ‘m love you,” Jeremy murmured. Squip stiffened in his arms. Jeremy’s eyes flew open and he immediately jumped back stuttering over what to say. _He was so stupid_ , he thought cursing himself over and over.

 

Squip saw the anxiety building in the small male, they reached out and pulled Jeremy to them by his shoulders.   
  
“I love you too,” they said, and they meant it. Jeremy smiled once more as they once again connected lips.

 

“So, are we like dating now?” Jeremy muttered awkwardly.

 

“If you don’t mind dating a computer,” they said with a shrug, but Jeremy could see the caution behind their eyes.

 

“Not at all.” Jeremy’s smile grew Squip pressed their lips all around Jeremy’s neck and throat.

 

The two pulled back to look at each other again, a comfortable silence filling the air. The two just kept smiling at each other like the love-struck idiots they were. This moment, however, was interrupted by Jeremy yawning.

 

“Are you tired?” Squip asked, very worried. Jeremy smirked.

 

“A little but I’m-” before he could finish Squip was wrapping him up in a blanket and pulling him against their body. Jeremy and Squip sunk into the couch together.

 

“Seriously I’m not that tired,” he said as his eyes began to droop down. Jeremy nuzzled into Squip’s neck, gripping their shirt. “Let’s just talk,” he said trying to force his eyes open. Jeremy didn’t want to lose this perfect moment. Squip smiled and shifted slightly.

 

“ _stay with me tic tac_ ,” Jeremy said, gripping them tightly. Squip smiled and pulled him closer.

 

“You’re stuck with me.”

 

And that’s how they both fell asleep that night. And they were both still there in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Tell me what you think, it helps out a lot ;)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes :)


	10. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluuuuuffff

Jeremy awoke slowly. The sun was slipping under the window shade of his bedroom ever so slightly and a warm glow filled the room. It had been one year since Squip and him had started dating. Squip had about a million questions and concerns at the start, but so far it was going smoothly. Better then smoothly, Jeremy thought, it was going perfectly. When they had told their friends the news, they all freaked out. Chloe seemed only slightly disappointed, but soon started dating the guy from the party. After Rich came out as bi, Michael and him and started dating. Jeremy couldn’t remember a more perfect time.

 

In the early morning light, he looked over at his sleeping partner. Whenever Squip came over the spent the night the two would set up a bed on the floor or the couch so Jeremy’s dad didn’t catch on. But the extra bed always went unused. The Squip’s eyes were closed, and their breathing was still steady. Their mouth hung open slightly and they looked peaceful. Jeremy sighed and sat up slightly. An arm around his waist tightened and pulled him back down towards the other sleeping figure. Jeremy smiled dumbly. One of the traits Squip had developed since they had begun dating, a rather cute one too, was the fact that they were very protective. Jeremy didn’t mind all that much.

 

He remembered once when the group went out, someone had winked at Jeremy and Squip had led him into the bathroom, jealousy in their eyes, and sucked on his neck tell it left a bruise. Not the Jeremy minded. Although he made a lame excuse later to his dad on why his neck was all red. But the jealousy went both ways. The Squip being as perfect as they are, Jeremy made sure to hold hands or have and arm around them to try to void of strangers eyes.

 

Jeremy was so lost in thought he didn’t realize Squip waking up slowly. “Good morning,” They said sleepily. Jeremy looked down surprised before snuggling in more.

 

“Hey,” he muttered.

 

“You guys up?” his dad called from downstairs. Jeremy heard his footsteps approaching the door. Jeremy sat up and pulled the blankets to his chin. Squip realized what was going on and scrambled and quietly as they could to the cot.

 

Jeremy’s bedroom door opened a crack as the two of them pretended to be sleeping. Jeremy’s dad gave a small chuckled before closing the door.

 

Squip came back over, wrapping themselves around Jeremy’s frame. “We’re getting good at this.”

 

Jeremy pulled them closer pressing a kiss to their cheek, “Yes we are.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	11. author note

Thank you so much for reading this mess! Your comments and support mean everything! I hope you enjoyed wherever this went by the end. I just felt like this ship needed some good old fashion fluffy-angsty-happyending-cuteness. Anyways thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed! 

Have a good life, 

\- :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> (Happy Pride month) 
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
